


never mess with a queen bee's hive

by DescendantQueen



Series: QueenJul [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bee Miraculous, Chat Noir Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Side Effects, Out of Character, Out of Character Chloe Bourgeois, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, QueenJul | Chloe Bourgeois as Queen Bee/Juleka Couffaine, Soft Chloé Bourgeois, i cannot stress the out of character enough, this reads like crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: People believe that Chloe Bourgeois isn't a good person even after she changed.People then start to mess with Juleka Couffaine...Which allows Chloe to get even more angrier and becomes even more of a brat than usual.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Juleka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: QueenJul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	never mess with a queen bee's hive

Queen Bee was hugging Juleka as she wanted to give the girl a lot of affection. She enjoyed spending time with Juleka in and outside of the mask as she wanted Juleka to see that she cared about her, even though Juleka knew that the girl does care about her in her own little ways.

Heck, she knew that Chloe loves being affectionate with her when it comes to date nights and just sitting in the cafeteria at school. Juleka knew that Chloe cared about her a lot.

It was just that...no one else believed that Chloe had a change of heart, even when Chloe is literally seen hugging on Juleka. She doesn't latch onto the girl like she used to do to Adrien but the hug was comforting and protective, something that even the other classmates could feel from the couple. 

Oh right, Juleka knew that not everyone knew that the two were a couple. 

Marinette and Alya wasn't shocked when Chloe started flirting with Juleka as Queen Bee. The girl seemed more herself and yet not herself when she was her superheroine persona. Marinette figured that it was how she felt more confident in herself when she was Ladybug. Alya finds it amusing Chloe couldn't keep the flirts on the down low when she was just Chloe. It made Alya's day to watch Chloe trip over herself when she caught herself flirting with Juleka. "Stop laughing at her pain." Marinette scolded Alya, who did look ashamed at being caught by Marinette. 

"Do you still not have a partner?" Alya asked Marinette with a whisper and Marinette looked over at her in shock. 

"You and Chloe are my partners." Marinette shot back with heat in her words. Alya held up her hands.

"Oh, crap. Sorry about that Marinette. You don't just pick one person to be your partner." Alya immediately spoke to smooth the girl's anger and Marinette then looked at Alya with guilt in her eyes. 

"Sorry about that, Alya. I can't just check and choose a partner but I do need someone to use the Cat Miraculous for the Miraculous powers. We can't be complete until we have a Cat on the team." Marinette tells Alya, who understood her concern and she then noticed Juleka, who was talking to Rose, her best friend. 

"How about Juleka?" Alya asked and Marinette faltered in her walking and Alya caught her so she wouldn't fall. 

"You know Chloe is obsessed with Juleka." Marinette tells Alya but the girl didn't back down from her split-second decision. 

"I know but Chloe can be with her while Juleka can be our Cat." Alya tells Marinette, who started to ponder the question as she sighed. 

"It would help keep Chloe happy as well." Marinette added on to Alya's way of thinking and when Alya had nodded her head, Marinette knew that she had gotten the right answer. 

A sob broke them away from their secret superhero talk and both girls' eyes narrowed at the sound.

...

Juleka was holding herself as she had let out a very loud sob on accident as she didn't want to irritate someone with her cries but when the bathroom door opened, Juleka peered over her arms to see both Marinette and Alya and both of them were looking very furiously. Marinette was the first to speak. "Juleka, what happened?" She had ran towards the girl while Alya checked to made sure that no one bothered them. 

Juleka looked away as she didn't want to send the two people on revenge strikes but she knew that they would find out regardless. "Bullies." She whispered. Despite her soft voice, both teens were able to understand her as they both gritted their teeth in anger. 

"Let me guess, people part of the Anti Chloe Fanclub?" Alya asked and the more Juleka made herself smaller, the more angrier Marinette and Alya had gotten. 

"Of course, they would do this to Chloe's girlfriend." Marinette spoke as she helped Juleka up on her feet. Juleka then giggled a little bit. 

"They wouldn't know that part." She revealed to Marinette and the girl then remembered something. 

"Oh, right! You two haven't told the entire class that you were dating." Marinette said and Juleka nodded her head. Alya then scoffed. 

"It's ridiculous that no one noticed it yet." She spoke as she knew that Chloe wasn't one to shy away from giving Juleka very loving hugs. Juleka shrugged her shoulders. 

"Maybe they think we're just close friends?" She offered. 

"Well, shit, if friends kiss each other on the lips, let me know where I can sign up." Alya spoke, making the two girls giggle at her words. Juleka's phone then beeped, causing her to glance down at the screen. 

"Shit! I need to do damage control." Juleka spoke as she tucked her phone in her pocket and she attempted to get up but then Marinette got up and she helped her up as Juleka's legs felt wobbly. 

"Damage control for what?" Marinette asked her. 

"Chloe." Juleka had a small twinge of fear when Chloe had texted her.

Marinette paled.

Alya scoffed. "She can't be _that_ scary, Juleka." 

If Juleka could have fainted at that exact moment, she would have. 

"She is horrifying when she's angry." Juleka tells Alya. "I would know, I love her."

"You're talking as if she would commit murder." Alya spoke. 

"She would." Both Marinette and Juleka said at the same time. 

Alya paled. "Oh shit." 

"Oh shit, indeed." Chloe had arrived to the bathroom and she ran to Juleka, holding her as she hugged her. Juleka could feel Chloe buzz in extreme rage, even if she wasn't Queen Bee at the time but she knew Pollen was with Chloe, even if she couldn't see the Kwami at the moment. "Are you alright, Jules?" She asked, noticing the tear-stains on her face. Juleka brightened at the superheroine as she smiled at her. 

"I'm alright now." Chloe softly smiled at Juleka after the girl had responded to her question. 

"I'm glad." She responded. "Who did it?" Chloe had gotten a dangerous look in her eyes and Juleka immediately knew what she had to do as she pressed her lips to Chloe's cheek. 

The effect of the kiss was instant as Chloe melted as she hugged Juleka. 

Both Marinette and Alya sighed as Juleka's quick thinking caused Chloe to calm down. 

They did not have to stop a murder spree.

_Yet._


End file.
